The Other Team
by Spawn of Nerdom
Summary: During a freak accident while trying to get Thor home, they end up in a whole new world. What kind of surprises will there be before they finally make it back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or claim A:EMH, YJ, or Gear/Mechanica. She belongs to Clockwork's Apprentice. I do own Alex/Animal and Axel/Creature.

**Prolouge**

**Third Person (Avengers)  
**

"Can you not?" Alex asked, getting more and more irritated by the second.

Hulk and Thor were having another one of their infamous unneeded fight where she, Gear, Axel, and Tony were working.

"Thor, if you need to get back to Asgard, don't you think it's a bad idea to fight Hulk in the same room the machine that's going to get you there is?" Cap asked.

Thor and Hulk ended there fight with that and Thor walked over to Alex.

"Are you sure this science of yours is going to work?" he asked skeptically.

"Of course," all of them scoffed.

"You know, I still don't completely understand why your not able to get back," Gear said.

"Well" Alex started,"The main source of magic that Thor uses comes from the Tree of Life, which gets the majority of it's magic from Thor's father, Odin. Anyway, Odin went into the Odin-Sleep again to replenish his power, thus replenishing the Tree's magic energy. Because the amount of magic energy is so low, Thor isn't able to tap into that magic, thus is unable to return to Asgard to keep watch and protect it."

Gear nodded.

"Wait, what about natural portals?"

"Last time Asgard was under siege Thor couldn't get to Asgard because Loki had been blocking the magic flow so the portals he made wouldn't work. To get to Asgard, the Avengers had to destroy the Norm stones to get to the designated realm and from there, Asgard. The stones had been the natural portals and the don't really exist anymore. This was before Axel and I joined."

"Coolio. It's almost done, all we need to do is recalibrate it to the right frequency. It woud be really bad if you two ran into something."

Cap gave her a quizzical look.

"Why?"

Axel thought for moment before answering.

"Well, the portal could easily turn into a wormhole, and that's highly dangerous and unpredictable."

"What's the difference between a portal and a wormhole?"

Alex sighed.

"You know," she said, "A lot of times it's hard to forget that you're from the nineteen forties."

Axel chuckled slighlty before answering Cap's question.

"A portal is most of the time, man made, and transprts you to a different part in this univers. A wormhole is highly unpredictable, and most of the time is natural. If it's man made then it most likely came from a failed portal. Also, with a portal you can see where you're going, and it only takes a few seconds to where you need to go. A wormhole can carry you throughout time and space and can crush you from the pressure that might be there. They can drop you anywhere, any time, and any universe, ultimately disrupting the balance of the universes. Portals, since they're in the same universe, cause extremely little to no balance at all."

Cap nodded as if he understood.

"Then are you sure you should be building that contraption?"

"Well, we have to get Thor back to Asgard somehow."

A second later the Hulk, who _didn't _get the last smash in their little fight a few minutes ago smashed Thor into the control panel.

"IDIOTS!" Alex screeched.

Before anything else could be said, there was a searing flash of white light, and the room was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I apologize for any typos in advance, I'm doing most of these chapters from my cell phone.

**Chapter 1**

**Third Person:**

The team, Bee, Miss M, Beast Boy, Kaldur, Robin, Nightwing, and Superboy, had been watching a nice lovely zombie flick called _Nightmerica. _Now, they were seeking some unknown energy source to see who-or what-caused it, while Impulse and Blue Beetle got to help make the new headquarters for the Team since the other one got blown up. Until they could get a new one up amd running, they were sharing the Watchtower with the Leaguers. Everything had been going boringly smooth as they hiked through the forrest in search of the weirs energy fluctuation.

Then they found a viking under a giant green and purple blob.

"Should we...Poke it with a stick?" Beast Boy suggested. Nightwing shook his head.

"Not a chance. We don't know how dangerous this thing is, so we're going to handle this a little more tactical and a little less brute force."

"You mean like the viking over there?" Robin said, pointing to the crushed warrior.

"Hulk, wake up! We do not seem to be of our Earth anymore. There are strange people working with a skrull."

The giant green guy's eyes shot open as he lifted himself up and glared at the group of young heroes, letting out an ear splitting roar.

"Hulk, wait! They have done nothing to harm us," the viking said. The one known as Hulk stopped roaring and glared at his friend.

"You said there was a skrull, Goldilocks. I'm not taking any chances this time."

With that, he charged for Miss Martian, charging with his powerful legs, only to pass directly through her. He stopped amd scratched his head in slight confusion. The viking lifted his hammer and swung it around like a wind mill.

"Not only a skrull but a drauger as well!" He exclaimed. Miss Martian turned solid again.

"I'm sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else," She said, "My name is Miss Martian, and, like the name, I'm a martian."

"Tell me then, can you take the forms of other people?"

She nodded and landed on the ground, turning into a a more female version of the blonde. Thor roared at her, thrusting his hammer straight for her. A split second before it would have made contact with her stomach, Nightwing tackled her to the ground.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded and stood up with him as Nightwing He glared and took out his eskima sticks.

"Look, we just want to help, okay?" He said, getting a bit more frustrated by the second. "My name is Nightwing. What are yours?"

"Thor stopped for a moment, confused by the gentle tone in his voice.

"I am Thor, son of Odin, prince of Asgard. He is known as the Hulk."

Nightwing shrugged slightly.

"I'm sorry, but we've never sen you guys around. You said Thor, right? Like, Norse mythology Thor?"

He nodded and stretched out his hand for Mjionier. They group watched as the magical hammer found its way back into Thor's grasp.

"We're Avengers," Hulk stated. Superboy scratched the back of his head.

"Who?"

"The Earth's Mightiest Heroes," He explained.

"I hear no bells ringing," Beast Boy stated.

"Look," Miss Martian said, "We can contract the League and straighten things out a bit more. They're obviously not fro around here." Nightwing nodded in agreement, getting a little smile on his face as he did so.

"What is so amusing?" Thor asked.

"Well, if you really are Thor of Asgard, then can only the 'worthy' pick up the hammer?"

Thor nodded and set his hammer on the ground, nodding at Hulk, who came over and tried to lift it, but to no avail. That was just an example, but in Thor's personal opinion, Hulk should be worthy of using Mjionier. He was a worthy foe who always took the fight away from the people who couldn't protect themselves so they wouldn't get hurt. Odin knows he himself was extremely arrogant before he was banished to Midgard. Then he decided to grow up.

"Indeed. Captain America and I are so far the only ones who are able to lift it."

"Captain America?"

"He's another Avenger," Hulk explained.

"Figures. So...Who wants to call Batman and tell him we found a demigod and a Hulk?"

* * *

When the calvary showed up some of them had confused faces. Especially at the names.

"Batman, this is Hulk and Thor, Thor and Hulk, this is Batman, Superman, Flash, and Zattanna," Nightwaing said. Thor bowed slightly.

"As the Wing of Night said I am Thor, and this is my companion, Hulk. We are on a team known as the Avengers. It has come to our attention that there is no Avengers here. Is that true?"

"Judging from the energy signatures that are on you, you're not in your own world. Here, we have a Justice League," Batman explained. Thor glared at Hulk.

"How are we supposed to get to Asgard now, Hulk?" He asked with anger. "My father is still in the Odin Sleep and Asgard could be under siege!"

Batman held up a hand for the two to stop arguing. They didn't at first, but then Miss Martian tapped Thor's shoulder and pointed at Batman. Then Thor made Hulk a little more aware, and both of them stopped.

"I am Batman, from the Justice League. We would like to know more about you, and get this whole thing cleared up. But first thing's first. Are you good or bad?"

"We're the god guys," Hulk said deffiantally, crossing his arms over his chest. Superman nodded.

"Well, would you like to come with us?" he asked. The two nodded.

"Thank you," Thor said as he walked next to Superman. "So tell me, Superman, do you Midgardians here have bilgesnipe?"

* * *

Axel groaned as he woke up. He didn't know where he was, and he couldn't feel Alex's thoughts in his head. Sometimes it helped having a mental connection. And what about the others? How are they? Are they even alive?

He tugged at his restraints. He was being held against the wall, and his pith black dragon wings were closed together in another type of cuffs. Whatever they were, they sure were strong. Not even he was able to break free.

Axel sighed and closed his eyes, tying to wake his sister mentally so he wouldn't e completely alone anymore. That is, until he heard someone enter. He didn't open his eyes, but judging from his scent and the way he walked, he was extremely ich and confident. Like Tony. Except there was something else around him...Like, and aura of just pure evil and twisted. He almost regretted opening his eyes.

"Who are you," he demanded.

The man had on a fancy suit with a green striped tie an a pair of fancy dress shoes. Also like Tony. Except Toy wasn't bald like Mystery Man, and his skin wasn't as tanned.

"That i none of your concern. In fact, I feel you should be thanking me. I did, after all, save your life. Without me you would still be hanging from that tree, letting all of your blood go to your head."

"I would have been fine. And so would my sister."

"Ah, yes. The sister. She was a strong one. It took Blockbuster and half of my men to take her down while she tried to carry you off."

"We have more friends. They'll come looking for us, and they wont stop until they do."

"I'll be waiting. In the mean time, we need to get you and your friend prepared."

"Prepared? For what?"

"Oh, just some simple..._Experiments..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Third Person:**

When Gear woke up it felt like her head was splitting open. And, for all she knew it very well could have been split open and put back together while she was out. She grimaced. That was a thought she _really _didn't want to think about.

"Twins? Steve?" She croaked. It made perfect sense to her on why she felt so badly. She was directly next to the machine when Hulk decided to be a dumbass. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to complain.

"Hey, relax," A voice said, "You're gonna be just fine."

Gear sat up to find a ripped. black haired boy in a black T-Shirt that had a red 'S' on it.

"Who are you," She asked.

"My name is Superboy. You appeared on our base a few hours ago."

"And my friends?"

"The viking and green guy or the knight and shield guy?"

"All of them."

"Yeah, we found them, but the knight gut-"

"-Iron Man. And the dude with the shield is Captain America."

"Right. Iron Man was having few heart problems earlier, but-"

"Where is he?" Gear demanded, eyes widening in fear for he worst.

"Over there in that bed, but-"

"-I need my tools. Did you bother taking the mask off of him?"

"Y-yeah, your green friend ripped it off a while ago."

"Is the little blue light in his chest still glowing?"

"Yeah, but just barely. It keeps flickering ad stuff."

Gear ran up to the unconscious Tony and pulled out her blow torch and crew driver, trying to get his chest plate off without ripping it to shreads like Hulk did with the face of the helmet.

"What are you doing?" Superboy asked. Gear didn't answer. She was to far gone in the world of machines. That and the fact that Tony's life was literally in her hands.

Superboy sighed and sat down, wanting nothing more than some straight answers. At least he got to spend more time with Superman. Ever since Mount Justice blew up the team had been staying at the Watchtower, using Hall Justice as a front.

Once Gear got the chest plate off she took his shirt and ripped the middle of it open so she had easier access to the arc reactor in his chest. She pulled out those pointy sticks that you poke things with to get a spark (She forgot the name of them) and started recallabrating it so it worked properly. When the blue glowed stronger she let out a sigh of relief as he gasped and coughed himself awake.

"G...Gear?"

She nodded and put her tools back in her metallic belt.

"How do you feel?" She asked. He coughed again.

"Fine, thanks to you. Where are the others?"

gear turned to Superboy, who was just standing there kind of awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Uh, follow me. They're in the cafeteria where Nightwing and Zatanna are keeping an eye on them."

* * *

"So..." Nightwing said, trying to make it a little less awkward. The one who called himself Captain America coughed into his hand.

"Where did you say you were from?"

"Brooklyn, 1918."

"How are you so young?"

"During the war I was frozen in ice. The Avengers thawed me out."

"Like...World War II?"

Cap nodded and took a bite of his apple, feeling the tension in the room grow even thicker.

"And this is the cafeteria," Superboy said as he entered, Gear and Stark behind him.

"Took you long enough," Gear muttered. Then she grinned as she saw Hulk.

"Hey, dude! How's it going?"

Hulk shrugged and Gear plastered a fake smile on her face, walking up to him. She only stopped when only he was close enough to hear her.

"Next time you pull a stunt like that again after me _and _the twins tell you to stop, not only will I rip off your manlihood, but I will also embarrass you so bad you'll never want to show either your ace or Banner's. Okay?"

He nodded and sunk back against the bench. Across the room, Superboy and Nightwing paled and there hands went subconsciously to their berries.

"So, where is this base exactly?" She asked Superboy. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"We're kinda...In space."

"Okay. And...Has anyone seen Creature and Animal?"

"I'm sorry, who?" Zattanna asked.

"The twins, my best friend and boyfriend, the big, tall, furry winged, people that are kickass and spar with the Hulk on a daily basis. Those twins."

All of the superheroes that belonged in that world shared a look that said, _'What the hell are they talking about?'_

Gear groaned in frustration and pulled at her hair.

"How are we going to find them?" She asked. "It's pure luck we ended up in the same universe, and if they're not here then it's going to be impossible to find them. You think finding a needle in a haystack is rough, try finding a pair of twins all over every single universal plane there is. Not only is it impossible but it's also dangerous. More dangerous than fighting Galactus or the Masters of Evil or-or-"

"-Gear, calm down! We'll find them. There's no way I'm just gonna give my kids up, and if someone wants to fight me for them, I'm perfectly okay with that," Cap said, standing up a little straighter, "Because they're gonna have to deal with a bunch of angry uncles while they're at it."

"I keep forgetting that not only do you give badass speaches," Gear said, "But you also adopted them. I always forget that part."

"It's probably because they look nothing alike," Hulk said, taking half of his supreme pizza and sticking it in his mouth. "If anyone wants to kill them they're gonna have to face the strongest there is."

"Superman?" Superboy asked. Gear, Thor, Cap, and Tony all laughed.

"Hulk. We're talking about Hulk," Gear said. It was Nightwing's and Zattanna's turn to laugh.

"Maybe in your world, but in our's Superman is the strongest." Hulk snuffed.

"Wanna test that theory?"

* * *

There were mazes, and electocution, and stabbing, and punctures, and almost every imaginable pain the twins could think of. It was the kind of torture that they had been forced to watch years ago, and they hated ever bit of it.

The only difference was they weren't pushed past the absolute limit that couldn't be passed. They were just pushed to it.

They weren't given time to heal, or think about escaping. The only things they let them do were sleep every now and again. They were on the verge of starving too. Out of the days they had been there they had only had three or four meals, and even less water.

Their anatomy wasn't like a normal humans. They could store food and water until needed, but as a side effect, they would slowly grow physically weaker.

"I've seen you pick up almoat thirty times as that," Luthor said as he looked down at them with a frown. They tried to get the prothestetic off of the girl, but every time they even so much as touched the shoulder they would be fried. It was a built in defemse mechanism made my the mechanic. Very powerful.

The metal that the arm was made out of was quite a big find as well. It wasn't any kind that was on their Earth, and it couldn't even be so much as scratched.

"Now," Luthor said as the half-ton they were lifting was grabbed and brought back to the ceiling, "On to the opperation table."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Third Person:**

Alex screamed in pain as one of the scientists plunged a scalpel into her chest. He had obviously done this enough time. He cut through her expertly.

Across the room on the other table, Axel was going through the same torture. He screamed just as much as she was, and that pain doubled in their heads. They had a mental connection that let them know exactly what the other was thinking or feeling. It felt like their skulls were being split open and sewed back together and split open again. Just an ongoing headache that lasted for days.

"She's squirming to much," he said. A few of the other white coats rushed over and helped hold her down as he cut her open, paying no mind to the mass amount of blood that was pouring out of her.

"Will someone please shut them up, it is very distracting."

A few moments later a metallic cover was placed over her mouth and Axel's. It kept them from screaming, and breathing through their mouth. Out of all of this torture it had been getting hard to breathe already. They didn't need this.

So now, all they could do was let out closed-mouth screams as the pain intensified. The scientists had doctor masks on their faces, but you could see the joyous hlint in their eyes, and the crinkles in ths skin as they grinned underneath the mask. It was disgustibg to say the least.

After he was done cutting her open he had a few others hold down the flaps of her skin while he probed around inside of her, taking his sweet time as he wrote down her data.

Alex could feel the man's hands inside of her. It was immensely painful, as if someone was undergoing a painful surgery, except in just one little part, it was the entirety of her chest and sromach region.

It went on for hours. To them it seemed like days. The twins already had nightmares about their time before the Avengers, and this would amplify them.

"Oh, looky here," Doctor Man said as he reached into her chest once again. He held the beating organ where she could have a clear view of it. She could feel him squeezinh her heart, his unclean hands just tossing it from hand to hand as she whined in pain. He replaced the organ and picked up another.

He did this with all of the main and side organs, like the stomach and the appendix and the liver. He even squeezed her lungs a few times, making her already abnormal, ragged breathing into abnormal, ragged wheezing.

To her, though, that wasn't the worst part. To her and him, the worst part was knowing that theor other half was in just as much pain. To them, they weren't just twins. They were two halves of one whole. That's why they chose the Ying-Yang symbol as their logos.

To pass the time Alex and Axel killed them several times in their heads, imagining some of the worst possible ways to go. In their heads, they imagined them getting decapitated, stabbed to death, burned to death, starved, tortured, bled, shot, and everything in between. It certainly made them feel a little better. Especially since no one else could get inside their heads.

To what seemed like an eternity to them, Luthor finally came in and told them all to sew them up. He had some extra tests he wanted to run on them.

* * *

Axel struggled against his binds. He still had the mouth thing on, but now he also had something else. Imagine a straight jacket but four times more complicated to get out of, and that's what he and hos sister was wearing. No escape.

He sat, strapped to a chair in front of a wide blank screen. Next to him his sister sat, trying to break free even though she knew it was pointless.

_"Stop," _he thought, _"You're only going to make your wounds worse."_

_"I know," _she replied, stopping for a brief moment, _"But I can't-we can't stay here any longer. We've already been at the mercy of men just following orders. Never again."_

_"I'm just as scared as you, and we're not following orders. We just got caught in the crossfire."_

_"I...Axel, I'm so ashamed of thinking that I actually want to..."_

_"I know. I'm having those thoughts too. But we can't, you know that."_

_"I know. We have friends waiting for us to find them, and we're the only ones other than Gear that can get us out of here. I...I just want to go home."_

On the wall, the blank, white screen turned on, and a video started to play. It was a video of the scientist that had dissected then and played with their organs like toys.

The video was gruesome, to say the least. They had had no idea someone had been video taping the entire process, so now they had to live through it again.

The twins looked away as the new scars burned like a brand, but a mechanism in the chair pulled their heads forward and forced their eyes open so they were forced to watch. After that, they were showed some of the heroes from this world that had died over the years. There were these androids and men in tights, but the last one was about this kid. He wore yellpw, and had a red lightning bolt on his chest that matched his bright red hair. Luthor called him Kid Flash, and he died six months ago.

Alex's and Axel's eyes widened a little more than physically possible. He didn't dke a gruesome death like the others. He was just zapped a whole bunch of times and disappeared.

He gave off some type of frictional energy that had been seen in the Arctic in their world. They just hadn't had the time to go check it out between Portal to Asgard and crime fighting and Jan and Carol forcing them to shop for something other than books and hardware. Looking back now, those were the glory days. Whoever made the saying 'Don't take anything for granted,' they knew what was up.

In Alex's mind grew new blue prints. Blue prints not only for a machine to get them home, but one that would benefit this world. They needed to do this to get rid of the rotten that contaminated the world, like Luthor, and Blockbuster.

Alex struggled against her bonds again, feeling claustrophobic. She was done being a weapon amd a lab rat. It was just like before they met the Avengers. The two wanted nothing more than to just be out and about. They wanted to be with their friends, their family.

They wanted their freedom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Third Person:**

"So," Gear said as she walked down the hall with Nightwing, Robin, and Aqualad, "Tell me about this world's villains."

It had been almost a month since they came to this world and there was still no sign of the twins. Not even a hairball.

"Well, there's the Joker, the Injustice League, the Light, the Reach, CADMUS, Luthor, but we can't get to him because we wouldn't be able to pin anything on him, Killer Croc,-"

"Okay, how about the ones that aren't locked up."

"CADMUS and Luthor. We have many members of the Light, the Joker and Croc are in Arkham Asylum, and the Reach left a while ago."

"What's CADMUS?"

Nightwing sighed and exchanged a look with Robin.

"Until we actually have the green light, we can't tell you. It's official League business."

Gear pouted slightly before regaining her composure. If they wouldn't tell her she could just hack into the system and see for herself.

* * *

"Hey."

Gear turned around in her swivel chair as Wonder Woman came in. She nodded and went back to her arm thingy.

"What are you up to?"

"Trying to see what I can find out about all of your villains," she replied easily. Lie. She was trying to hack into the computer.

"Well, you could always go out in the field."

"No thanks, I'm more of the brain than the brawn."

"Understandable. But you realize you could also help them from behind the scenes, yes? Captain and Thor decided to go on a mission with the team."

Gear nodded.

"I would love to. But, I'll need a few things before I can do that."

"What is that?"

"About six computer screens. I'm a bit tech savvy with a serious ADHD problem."

Wonder Woman nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Gear cracked her knuckles as she sat down in front of the screens. Nightwing was on a different mission, so she would be the tech guide for them. She had done it plenty of other times back in their world.

"Okay, Cap, your going to the East Wing while Thor takes the left. BB and BB will take the North while Wonder Girl and Robin take the South," Gear said into the mic.

_"Who is BB and BB?" _Wonder Girl asked. Gear internally sighed.

"Beast Boy and Blue Beetle. By the way, Thor, Wonder Woman is Amazonian," Gear said in a sing song voice. She could practically feel his blush as she used one out if the six screens for hacking into CADMUS. It didn't take her long. They needed better security.

_"I shall not pursue the Woman of Wonder. I am, as you say, in a relationship, with Jane Foster._

"Just saying. You haven't seen her for months."

_"Gear, Thor," _Cap said, _"You can talk about his love life later. Right now we have a kidnapper to find."_

"Correction. We have _two _kidnappers to find."

_"We don't that for sure, Soldier."_

"I do. And when you get back, I'll show you."

Gear turned towards the screen. Several videos had been uploaded into the CADMUS database over the past month, and was glad they did. She just wished she hadn't forced herself to watch them.

* * *

"Mission?" Nightwing asked as they came in. He had returned from his just a short while ago.

"Success," Robin said as Cap and Thor hurried past them. Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

"What's with them?"

"Their friend, Gear, said that she had something to show them. Judging from the tone of her voice it was pretty serious. They had been talking about those twins again."

Nightwing's eyes widened as he started to run after them. He knew how much they wanted to find those twins of their's, and he knew exactly what Gear was capable of. She was a better hacker than he was. She could have hacked into League systems to try and find their friends while downloading information that could ruin every one of their lives.

To get to that room, he had to pass through the cafeteria, which would either be empty, or it would have other Leaguers trying to get out.

"What's going on?" Batman demanded when he tried rushing passed him.

"Gear found something. Come one!"

Batman nodded and they ran side by side, like when they were the dynamic duo once again. They were perfectly in sync with their step, poture, and even their breathing. It was a force of habit, and they both couldn't help but feel the precious familiarity.

"What's going on," Batman almost shouted. In the room was Iron Man, Cap, Gear, Hulk, and Thor, along with Nightwing, himself, Superman, and Captain Marvel.

"That is just sick," Captain Marvel said as he tried not to throw up.

Batman quickly staled up to the screen that they were all surrounded around. On the screen was a girl, with orange-red fur and messy, dirty blonde hair. She and her dark blue wings were bound to the table. There were scientists leaning over her open body as she screamed in agony.

_"Will some one please shut them up," _the doctor asked, _"It's very distracting."_

A second later they watched as a muffle was put on bother her and her brother, who also had the same amount of bloody, messy hair and fur, with his insides on the outside.

Gear grit her teeth as Tony started yelling in outrage and Cap looked away. Thor stormed off while Hulk punched a hole in the wall. Gear went to other videos. They were stabbed, starved, electrocuted, and just plane tortured. She knew they had already been to Hell and back, and now they were back in it. She had to admit they were correct a few months ago.

Salvation is temporary.

"All this time we've just been lounging around while they've been going through another hell," Tony said. "I feel so ashamed, like I failed them. We haven't even started on the machine to get home. I mean, I never had the prints memorized, but still..."

Steve put a comforting hand on Stark's shoulder.

"Like I said before, not only are they going to have to deal with an angry father, but they have to deal with their uncles too."

"These were all uploaded on the CADMUS database over the past month," Gear said. "But here, it says they're being shipped to California tomorrow so they can get...Oh my God."

"What?" Tony asked. "What are they gonna get?"

"It says here they're gonna get their wings clipped. We need to go, now."

She turned around in her chair to stare Batman straight in the face. He just pursed is lips and nodded. Even if he had said no it wouldn't have stopped them. There was to much fire in their eyes, to much...Determination.

There was to much need.

"Check the route of they're going to be taking. We could intercept them," Batman instructed.

"I already did."

"Then let's go get ready."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Third Person:**

"Who is that?" Mechanica/Gear shouted over the wind. Since her old cloak was left back int their world she borrowed one from the maintenance closet, so now no one could see her face.

"That's Blockbuster, another CADMUS creation," Superboy said. They were flying in Sphere over the bridge that they were planning on intercepting them on. Behind them was Doctor Fate and half of the other Leaguers and almost all of the Avengers, hidden in one of his spells. he reminded Gear greatly of Doctor Strange.

"That's not the first one?" Cap asked. He was riding with them, along with Nightwing and Beast Boy.

"I was before him."

"Oh, so you're like the twins," Gear said. Superboy raised an eyebrow.

"They're clones too?"

"No, but they were made in a test tube. They were made by a skrull named Ringleader, who wanted revenge on the Avengers, so she made Alex and Axel."

"Makes sense. I'm going down, you drive."

Gear nodded and moved to his seat as Superboy jumped out and punched Blockbuster into a white van, denting it greatly.

"We don't have time for this," Tony said as he blasted the monster that terrorized the citizens. He was getting more ticked the longer they waited.

Superman rushed to help while Gear parked Sphere and watched their backs tech wise. Like the two men in the van that were getting out with their tech looking guns. Thankfully, Mehanica was full of surprises. She sent an EMF that had a two five foot radius. Very small, but it did the job as it landed on the hood of the van and became activated. Luckily, she was more than five feet away, so it didn't effect her arm thingy.

As the fight raged on, Gear and Beast Boy noticed the van moving side to side. It wasn't the rocking form the fight. it was something form within the van. Gear put a protective hand on Beast Boy's chest and pushed him behind her slightly, what motherly instincts she had taking over. She still couldn't believe he was only, like, twelve, and he was fighting dudes like this. It was hard to think about.

"GL," Mechanica shouted. John turned towards her, and she pointed to the van. He nodded and enclosed the van in a green light. If it was another monster she didn't want that thing coming out.

Then, a foot emerged from the back doors of the vehicle. It was bare, and furry, and the foot had narly talons. It started pulling back the metal of the truck until one more foot came and helped it. When they were done there was a Thor-sized hole in the side of the van.

Alex would have sighed with relief when she and Axel stepped out of the van if it weren't for two things. One, being the restraints they were still in, and the second being the van being surrounded by a green glow while they watched Iron Man and two other dudes with S's on their chest fighting the monster that had snagged them all those weeks ago. Alex grit her teeth and rammed her shoulder against the green force field.

Mechanica's eyes widened as the twins tried to break through the barrier, and she waved at Green Lantern to stop with the force field. He nodded and pulled his ring back. The twins were more beat up then usual. From what she could tell, Axel had no shirt on, only pants, while Alex had on a sports bra and pants. The fur that was showing was blood stained and their normal dirty blonde hair was matted with sweat and blood. Before ear could run over and hug them and yell at them for being stupid, Alex jumped up and kicked Axel in the face. The muzzle cam off in tiny pieces until he was finally able to shake his head to get the rest of the pieces off.

"Creature! Animal!" Mechanica yelled. The twins turned to Gear, and Axel's face grew into a grin.

"Got a knife?" He asked. All of a sudden, Batman was right next to her, holding a Batarang in his hand. He quickly waled over and cut the straight jacket off of him. Axel stretched with relief and nodded his thanks. Batman was about to do the same to Alex, but she backed away slightly, and let Axel do it. Once her binds were off she pulled her own muzzle off and looked at Batman.

"Thanks. Nothing personal, I just don't like being touched. Hell, the first time I met Spider-Man I flipped him over my should because he wouldn't stop poking me. Anyway, we better go help. We'll catch up later, Mechanca!" Alex said, waving at Gear. Gear grinned and waved back slightly as she watched the twins go into action, working in perfect sync like usual.

"Hey, Fugly!" Alex called, cracking the knuckles of her real hand. Blockbuster turned to them and growled.

"Ready for round two?"

Blockbuster took Superboy and threw him off of the bridge, and Superman went after him while Iron Man backed away from the beast. he knew that if either of the twins challenged you directly like that, it was best to stay out of their way. It was like having Godzilla and Mothra on your ass.

Animal roared at the monster and jumped at him while Creature went around him. When Animal's feet made contact with Blockbuster's face, he was knocked back with a great amount of force. That's what Creature was for. As Blockbuster was falling, he jumped up and grabbed his head in between his legs and sent him forward to the ground on front of Animal. She smirked.

"I spar with a person twice as big as you. He's called the Hulk."

"Don't forget Thor," Creature said, walking next to Alex. She nodded, and Blockbuster started to get up. When his head was in line with Axel's hips his sister kicked him in the face.

"Odin, the sun feels amazing after that hell hole," Alex said after Axel grabbed Blockbuster's head and rammed it against his knee. He nodded and let him drop.

"Do you want a round three?" Alex asked. Blockbuster didn't have time to answer as Superman swooped down and carried him away. The twins turned around to face the slightly awestruck group. Alex snorted.

"What did you expect?" She asked.

"We spar with Green Bean like, every day," Axel finished, pointing to the sky as a dark mass came closer. Extremely fasr.

"Creature."

"Yeah?"

"We can't fly, so I suggest..."

Axel's eyes widened and nodded in agreement. They were on a bridge, and the Hulk's landing weren't exactly soft.

Before they could get very far, however, Hulk landed.

The twins, being the lightest out of all of them, were thrown back a few feet while the others just stumbled back a little.

"Hulk," Alex said as she turned around to get up, "You need softer landings."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Third Person:**

"Hulk, you need softer landings," Alex said as she sat up. Pain shot throughout her stomach and Axel's as they stood up. They almost cried out in pain, but instead, they just bit their tongue. Hulk snuffed.

"Nice to see you to, Runt."

Alex smiled slightly at the nickname. It wasn't her fault she was four inches shorter than Axel. Plus, he was a dude, of course he would have more muscles as well. It was just his dude metabolism.

Batman watched the twins go around and converse with their teammates, the girl, Animal, holding she shoulder her fake arm wasa attached to. They conversed a bit until Thor came up and brought the twins in a death hug. It was obvious it hurt greatly. Their faces showed that. But they didn't cry out. Instead they smiled and groaned,

"Missed you too, Goldilocks."

Thor let them drop back to the ground and grinned as Hulk patted them on the shoulder. It almost knocked them down.

"Ugh, I missed the sun! It feels nice," Alex said, smiling a little more.

"That's the second time you've said that," Axel pointed out. Alex stuck out her tongue.

"I'll keep saying it till the day I die. Unless it's summer. Fuck summer."

"What do you have against summer?" Superboy asked.

"Fur plus heat equals extremely hot me. I mean, more hot than I already am," Alex said. Nightwing smirked.

"So...You guys are that Justice League. Right?" Axel said. The boys nodded and more heroes began to crowd. Alex stepped back a couple of feet until she backed up against Hulk. He huffed and she jumped up, sitting peacefully on his shoulder.

"What's those things on your wings?" Hulk asked as he picked Axel up by his neck. Axel squirmed as Hulk took the metal cuffs off of his wings, and then set him back down as his wings flared.

"That feels nice. It's been...How long were we gone?"

"A month."

"Seems like six months if you ask us," Alex said, turning her body sideways so Hulk could get her wings free.

"Man, I feel like flying," Axel said. Alex nodded.

"Well, why can't you? You have the wings to do so," Miss Martian said. Alex resisted the urge to atrack her. She didn't have that skrull scent though, and the others seemed to trust her.

"We're a little out of shape," Axel explained.

"That's the light way of putting it. Hell, even Fugly made us out of breath."

"Well, there's food at the Watchtower, and plenty of it. It was enough to make Hulk full," Iron Man said.

The twins looked at Iron Man curiously.

"The what?"

* * *

When they got there everyone was expecting a awe from the two, nut instead, they were both asleep on Hulk. It was almost cute, if it weren't for the fact that everyone who saw the video knew they were in a lot of pain.

"Should we wake them up?" Miss Martian asked.

"Well, if we try and set them down they're gonna wake up anyway, so I say we get it over with. Before we start does nyone have a long stick I can use?" Tony asked. Everyone shook their heads and he sighed as he turned to Cap.

"May I?" He asked, glancing at the shied. He nodded and handed it over.

Tony cautiously flew next to Alex and poked her. Her eyes snapped open and she moved back so quickly she forgot she was on Hulk and fell to the ground. Her thud woke Axel up.

"Where are we?" He asked as he climbed off of Hulk.

"More importantly when did we fall asleep?" Alex said as she stood up. Hulk shrugged.

"We're at the Watchtower," Batman said. The twin's faces lit up.

"Food," they said in unison. Cap raised an eyebrow.

"You've never been this excited about food before."

"That was before we came to this world and was given sludge and meat. I don't even care if it's fooda s long as it's actually edible," Alex said.

"I second that," Axel said.

"While we're doing that we can ask you a few questions," Batman said as Wonder Woman took her place behind him.

"Like what?"

"Like what happened while you ere in there, what did you spill, and what information, if any, did you get?"

"Um, painful stuff, nothing, and, let's be honest, even if we did it wouldn't be much use to him considering we're not even from this universe, and nothing but a couple of names."

"What names?"

"Uh, Luthor and Savage."

"I hate those guys," Superboy said. The twins nodded in agreement.

"I'm pretty sure anyone who knows his true colors hate him."

"If you don't mind me asking...What kind of painfull things?" Miss Martian asked. If they didn't have the fur they probably would have paled.

"Nothing much, just some electrocution and stuff. No need to worry about us," They said in unison. Batman glanced over at Cap, who was giving the twins a slightly sad look.

"Either way, I think some therapy might be needed. You look like you've been through hell and back."

Everyone turned to see Black Canary strolling up to them. She stuck her hand out and the twins shook it.

"Name's Canary."

"Alex."

"Axel."

"Nice to meet you. As I was saying, I think therapy might be good for the two of you. After all, you were in CADMUS, ad they do a lot more than 'electrocution and stuff.'"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Alex said. "No offense or anything, but we're kinda pressed on time. We still have to get Thor back to Asgard, and they haven't even started on the machine because the only two people who have actually memorized the damned prints are Axel and I. Besides, we tried therapy before and sent for of them into depression. That isn't really something we want to do."

"That may be true, but have you ever had a therapist that doubles as a superhero? Look, I' not gonna force you. Just...Just come to J'ONN and I when you're ready."

"Who's J'ONN?" Axel asked.

"Oh, that's my uncle, the Martian Manhunter," Miss Martian said. Alex let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Oh, _that _Martian Manhuner. Yeah, we don't have clue. Anyway," Alex said, clapping her hands together, "We should get started. Oh, and..Uh...Gear?"

"Yeah?"

"I think the arm is coming off. I can feel the nerves detaching. I can't twist it all the way around to see if it's gotten damaged or not, so" she popped the arm off and handed it to Gear, "Could you take a look?" Gear nodded and took the arm gingerly, not wanting to mess anything up if something really was wrong with it. It would be a pain to get the Vibranium laced plates detached from each other though.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I've been meaning to add a few upgrades to it anyway. By the way, the whole bloody fr and sports bra thing ain't really cutting it. Get a new wardrobe."

Alex smirked as Gear walked off with the arm. She rubbed her shoulder.

"She's got a point," Axel said. Alex sighed.

"I know...But..."

"But what?" Batman asked. Alex shivered at the thought.

"Shopping for something other than tools and food."

"Well, when we have the time we can pick some stuff out for you at this really good mall in Chicago," Miss M said. Alex gave a forced smile.

"Yay, me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Third Person:**

It had been only a few days, and Alex was itching to spar with someone. It wasn't because she just felt the need to kick some ass, she just get back in the swing of things. Plus, there were new heroes to spar, so that meant new surprises. Sparring with Hulk or Axel to many times got boring after a while.

"So Alex," Axel said as he turned tbe nut, "Did you here about that Aqualad guy who showed up yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Have you actually seen him?"

"No, but I've heard a lot about him from Nightwing and Beast Boy."

"Speaking of, do you know what he asked me?"

"Do enlighten me."

"He wanted to know how strong we were. Well, that and frisbee."

"I wouldn't mind doing both. I have to start moving again, it's been to long."

"I hear that. Maybe they'll let us take a break?"

"No. We're doing this at our own free will, and we need to finish this thing, and then we can get started on the Asgard project. We've been wasting enough time as it is."

Axel sighed.

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"-SONOFABITCH!"

Alex fell out of her chair and onto the ground, clutching her good eye in pain.

"What happened?"

"I used to be able to see but then I took some oil to the eye. I'm gonna go wash it out."

"Can you even find the bathroom? We'ce barely left this room."

"I'll find it eventually."

With that, Alex stumbled out, resisting the urge to rub her eye. It was bad enough being half blind, but now full blind? It wasn't very fun.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

"Who's there?"

"Uh, I am Aqualad, but my friends call me Kaldur. It something wrong?" He asked again. She shrugged.

"I'm Alex, and you could say that. I just need a bathroom or something, and I can't see a thing.."

"You're blind? Judging from how Nightwing sloke of your battle with Blockbuster I never would have guessed."

"Well, sorta. I'm only half blind. Right now I just have oil in my eye." Thankfully for her, he didn't ask anything personal, like how she lost her arm. Every time she had to explain it the metaphorical wound opened again.

"Have you always been like that? Half blind, I mean..."

"No. This happened just a few months after I met the Avengers and lost a limb. Baron Zemo, the leader of the Masters of Evil, didn't really like my acting skills."

"Well , I think you would make a wonderful actor." Alex smirked.

"Uh, thanks. So...What's it like here?"

"Here at the Watchtower or down in Atlantis?"

"Just in general, I guess. Wow, I am way to curious for ir to be good for my health."

"Curiosity is fine. It's what drives most of us. And for your question, it will have to wait. The bathroom is right here."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

As she disappeared inside the girl's restroom, Kaldur smiled. He didn't know why people here thought she was self centered and cold to everyone. She seemed okay. To him anyway.

"And what are you doing hanging out by the girl's restroom, you peeping tom?"

Kaldur's smile turned to a smirk as Nightwing walked up to him.

"I am nothing but an escort to a girl who couldn't see."

At Nightwing's confused look he chuckled slightly.

"That girl, Alex, got oil in her working eye."

"Her working eye?"

"Yes, I'm blind in m left eye. Also, if you want to talk about someone without them knowing then I suggest you do it out of ear shot," Alex said as she emerged from the rest room.

"I apologize, I-"

"-Don't sweat it. I was just pulling your metaphorical tail. I get way worse back in my world."

"Like what?" Nightwing asked. "It can't be as bad as CADMUS."

"You're right on that part, but it's still a bitch getting all of the tomato out of my fur. Anyway, thanks for, uh..._Escorting _me to the bathroom."

Without waiting for any type of response the walked away, leaving the two boys starring at her. Nightwing nudged Kaldur in the ribs.

"She's a keeper."

* * *

"Hey, Axel. How's it going?" Gear asked as she sat down next to him. He shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. Still a little soar. Why do you ask?"

"I...We saw...The other Avengers and a few other heroes from this world saw the tapes of you guys while you were in CADMUS."

Axel looked surprised for a moment, and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then shut it again as Alex walked into the room.

"Why is your face all wet?" Gear asked. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Oil in my good eye. Do you know how much that shit hurts?"

"Like a mothet fudger?"

"Almost, but yeah. I couldn't see a thing."

"I honestly thought you would be gone longer," Axel said wit a smirk.

"I literally ran into Kaldur and he showed me the way."

"Oooohh," Gear said, "Who's _Kaldur? _I want details."

Alex sighed.

"Aqualad, Atlatean, friend of that guy in yellow and Nightwing, talks similar but not exactly like Thor."

"He sounds like a keeper."

"Yeah. but you know as well as I do we shouldn't get to attached to this place. We're going to be leaving soon anyway."

"Ah, soon-ish," Axel corrected.

"Which is why," Gear continued as if Axel hadn't spoken, "I'm dating someone from our world."

"I know. Do you know how many porny thoughts Axel has about you? It's annoying sometimes."

"Hey, I'm dead sexy."

"I know, that's why I said annoying and not disgusting. I see you enough as it is, I don't need you in my head as well. No offense."

"None taken."

"Hi, still here."

Alex and Gear glanced at Axel before going back to the machine and their conversation.

Axel sighed. He knew that when they got in a conversation that interested both of them like that they were completely oblivious to everything and everyone around them.

"I wonder what kind of powers they have," He thought aloud. "I want to spar them too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Third Person:**

"Is it actually done?" Axel asked. Alex grinned and nodded as the other Avengers, Gear, and a few members of the Justice Leagie and team crowded around the machine. It had taken them an entire week. More time than they would have liked, but they didn't want to get anything wrong.

"Okay, well, thanks for letting us stay here," Tony said as Alex powered up the machine. Alex and Axel laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Stark, but this isn't that. This is a hunch."

"A hunch? You risked everything for a hunch?! What kind of _hunch?!"_

"Bringing a supposedly dead person back. This world lost a great hero and we gained some energy fluxuations and extreme thermal signs coming from the arctic. As far as we know, there are only two people in this room who can create that kind of energy," Alex said. "Now stand back, it might give a little bit of a kick."

The device started shaking slightly as the ray attached to it started powering up. Alex rubbed er hands together as if mimicing a mad scientist. The only thing missing was the laugh. Axel filled in that part.

"Shut it down!" Batman ordered as a wormhole was created. He ran to shut it off, but the twins stopped him.

"Just trust us," She had to shout slightly over the wind that was materializing out of nowhere. A second later there was a yellow flash and then a small explosion that threw almost everyone against the wall or on the floor.

"Did it work?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Axel replied, looking at the main direction of the wormhole generator. Judging by the smell it had shorted out.

"Is that?..." Nightwing asked, daring to get slightly closer. He had just hit his head retty hard, and i could have just been a hallucination from said bump, but he looked physically real. He could even hear his slightly ragged breath and the ice coating his shoulders.

It was Kid Flash.

Without saying anything Axel ran out of the room to prepare a bed in the infirmary while Alex ewnt to make sure he was still alive, and, if so, tied to get him conscious again. She put her ear to his chest for about half a second before hearing his heartbeat, and silently gave a thanks to her animal-like sense. She pulled away and patted his face slightly.

"Hey, Kid? Come on, wake up, you gotta stay with me," She said. He coughed slightly, but his eyes didn't open. She grimaced slightly and picked him up bridal style and ran after Axel.

* * *

"We need the breathing mask and the morphine," Axel said. Alex nodded and paced the mask on his face and an IV in his arm.

"Slight hypothermia, exhaustion, dehydration..." Alex mumbled under her breath. It was't long before Nighting, Kaldur, and the adult Flash showed up.

"I...I have to call Artemis," he said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Who?"

"His girlfriend," Nightwing explained. "How did you-"

"-It's a bit complicated but the short version is we made a wormhole to bring someone back instead of sending someone forward, and that, as you saw, takes an immense amount of energy, which is also why the lights are flickering. Sorry about that part," Axel explained as he pulled a blanket over him.

"You need to keep him warm at all times, otherwise he won;t recover from his hypothermia, and he could have a higher chance of not making it."

"Not that we are complaining, but...Why did you do this, and how did you know?"

"We know because CADMUS had vids and forced us to watch them, and we did it because this world needs a few more heroes, and we know all to well what it's like to lose people we love," Alex said, not looking at him. Flash zoomed over.

"She's on her way now. Should be only a few minutes. Oh, shit, I forgot about his parents and my parents and everyone!" he zoomed back over to the other side of the room and started making extremely fast phone calls again. Kid Flash coughed again.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. If the hypothermia doesn't get worse, that is. Right now all he needs is rest. There's a very small chance he might have a tiny bit of amnesia from going through the wormhole like that, but only about the most recent events, like where he was and how he got here. He also might not wake up for a few days, it depends on how fast he recovers."

"Okay, love you too, Ma. By," Flash said as he shut his phone and turned towards the twins. In, well, a flash, he was giving them a hug that could have outdone Thor's, whispering over and over again,

"Thank you."

Axel patted his back and smiled nervously.

"No need. We're pretty bad at thank you's so, uh, yeah."

It wasn't long before the hugging got awkward, and the twins left so they could stand by Kid Flash's side. They did, however watch from the door way for a few minutes. Axel sighed, and Alex looked over wit a raised eyebrow.

"This kinda thing reminds me why we do this," He said. "Back home we get so much hate and we never get to see them have a grateful smile like that. It gives me a feeling that I'm not a monster."

Alex pursed her lips and nodded. She felt the exact same way as well. The more good they do the less of the monster thy become if they ever go down that path. They were made to kill, and instead they were helping. How's that for ironic.

Just wait till the guys back home here about this," she said, a small smile on her face as she looked at the trio surrounding the bed. "Come on, it's been a week since we've slept."

As if to prove her point, Axel yawned.

"I'm not tired though," he said. Alex chuckled and rolled her eyes. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to avoid sleeping so he could avoid the nightmares. That's why she herself rarely slept. Only about once every couple of weeks. They would never admit they had nightmares though. They would just brush it off and say they weren't tired so their friends wouldn't have to worry about them. It was an occupational hazard.

"So, do we take the infirmary beds or the floor in the room we were at twenty minutes ago?" She asked. Axel moved his neck to the side so it would pop.

"Floors. I've gotten so used to something hard to sleep on. Beds are like giant marshmallows now, I feel like I would sink right to the floor."

"Now you know why I choose that hard ass couch that has Hulk's butt print to sleep on ninety percent of the time."

Axel chuckled and nodded as the two made their way to 'bed.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Third Person:**

_"No, stop!" the twins screamed. They were chained to a wall in the Ringleader's lair under Manhattan, and she was torturing their kids. They weren't their kids by blood, but the five were taught by the twins, and therefore their kids by default. But in Ringleaders eyes, they got t close to the bunch. They started defending them, and taking their punishments for them because they didn't want them to grow up so fast like they did. _

_"You're killing them!" Thy cried, as they pulled against their restraints, unable to break them. _

_"That's the point! You weren't strong enough to do it yourselves so you get to watch!" Ringleader told them. _

_Alex hung her head as tears leaked from her eyes for the first time. Sobs racked her body as her more emotional side broke free. Axel on the other hand just squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out what was happening. _

_"Why," Alex sobbed. _

_"What?" Ringleader demanded, glaring at her as she sobbed._

_"WHY?! Why do you torture us, and beat us, and train us? For what purpose have you put us through this hell?!"_

_"Because," Ringleader replied simply, "I have an agenda, and I need my soldiers to be prepped and ready with utmost circumstance. These were just a test anyway, to see how well you could teach and react under an odd type of pressure. You passed and failed. I never expected you to actually grow attached to them. Human error."_

_"That doesn't justify murder!"_

_Ringleader swung her alien knife around carelessly until it punctured the heart of one of their kids, 29. The girl who was spliced with fish._

_"23, your sobbing will do nothing but make me annoyed. At least 24 is taking it like a man."_

_Alex glanced over to Axel, who still had his head hung, eyes closed. But he was crying too. They were small tears that only she could see since she was right next to them, and they got caught in his fur. She grit her teeth and hung her head._

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," She sobbed. Ringleader scoffed._

_"I don't need you apology."_

_"It wasn't for you."_

_Then the scene shifted. No they were back in CADMUS on the operating table being cut open again there will. After that incident when Alex sobbed like a baby, she had her tear glands taken out. If they hadn't been, she probably would have been crying just as hard as she did then._

_Axel howled in pain as the white coats dug so deep into his stomach and past his spine, he could feel them on the inside of his back, grazing his spine and ribs, playing with his heart. It was a living hell._

* * *

"Cap, what's wrong with them?" Captain Marvel asked as he walked past the room the twins were sleeping in. Cap peeked his head inside and frowned.

On the floor were the two sleeping twins, writhing in pain as they slept. it was by far the worst nightmare he had ever seen them in. Captain Marvel ran out of the room and grabbed the first people he saw, which were Miss Martian and her uncle.

"What's happening?" J'onn asked. Cap grimaced.

"It's a very real nightmare, that's what. As far as I know there isn't anyway to calm them down, unless you have a very long stick to wake them up."

"Have you ever tried with the assistance of a telepath?"

"Well, no. You're more than welcome to give it a shot, but I don't think it's a really good idea. Oh, and if you go in one of their heads, you're going in both of them. They have this mental link, so they're probably having the same nightmare."

"For a man from the 40s you seem to know a lot about this stuff."

"They've explained it to me two or three times now."

"Makes sense. Please be quiet while I tap into their-"

"-Maybe I should do it," M'Gann said. J'onn raised an eyebrow as she continued.

"Think about it, they need someone their age because they might be able to open up a bit more."

J'onn thought for a moment before sighing.

"Alright. But be careful."

She nodded and reached for both of their heads, but didn't touch them, her eyes glowing with power, blocking out everything around her.

* * *

_"Hello?" she asked. The room she was i was surprisingly white, and there were doctors everywhere, surrounding two tables. Most of them were trying to hold down the things that were on them while others leaned over, picking out new tools and replacing the old ones. As the doctor replaced one of the tools, she saw that it-and his hands-were covered in blood. The thing that stood out most was the screaming.  
_

_It sounded like two dying animals were slowly being tortured, and, as she flew further, she couldn't have made a better comparison._

_On two tables, side by side, were the twins with their wings and limbs were strapped down onto the table, and they were being cut open. She suddenly felt sorry for all of the frogs she had dissected in biology class._

_"Hey, it's okay," She said, trying to calm them down by putting both her hands on either one of their shoulders. They flinched away._

_"You need to go," Alex grit out, squeezing her eyes in pain. "This isn't your problem, and you'll only get hurt."_

_"No, I'm here to help. This is all a dream-your dream!"_

_"It's not just a dream, it's a memory!" Axel said, screaming directly afterwards. Then he glanced at his sister and they nodded.  
_

_"We're sorry if this hurts," They said in unison, "But you need to go!"_

Miss Martian was forced out of their minds, and she landed on the ground. She put her hand to her aching head and groaned slightly. J'onn was instantly by her side.

"What happened?"

"They...They pushed me out."

"They're smarter than Tony," Cap stated, "Their minds are always on overdrive, even in sleep. Gear says that's another reason they're so thin."

"Perhaps I could try," Manhunter said. Cap nodded and watched as his red eyes glowed with power.

* * *

_J'onn came to the same exact room Miss Martian had come across, grimacing at the sight. He had seen his entire race destroyed, but that wasn't as bad as the sight he saw. They probably wanted to die, like a wounded animal that hasn't been put out of its misery._

_"Calm yourselves," he said stoicly as the muzzles were put over their mouths. "It is your dream. You can change whatever you like. Think of something that makes you happy."_

_They couldn't do that. There wasn't enough happy in them. When nothing changed, J'onn sighed and touched their heads as Miss Martian had done. His eyes started to glow again as he dug deeper and deeper into their minds, going past the awful, painful memories and skipping to the more dormant ones, until everything was black, and the twins were standing and facing J'onn._

_"Where are we?" Alex asked._

_"We are in one of your earlier memories, before the Avengers, when you were just a kid."_

_"We still are kids. we're only seven years old," Axel stated. J'onn shook his head and pointed._

_"Look."_

_The twins did as they were told, and turned around. They gasped. Standing there was a an and woman with their same colored hair and eyes. The man was tall, and wore a green shirt and jeans under a lab coat, glasses on is face. The woman looked like the twins. She was beautiful, with jeans and a tank top, along with her own lab coat. He long dirty blonde hair, unlike Alex's, was in a braid going down the middle of her back._

_"Wait, who are they?" Alex asked, turning back around to face the martian, but he was already gone._

_"Alex," Axel said. Alex turned back around. _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you remember those old dreams we used to have all of the time? The ones with these two?"_

_Alex nodded._

_"Yeah, but they were just dreams. They never spoke to us, so they never-"_

_"-Charlotte, Ed," The woman said. For some reason the names seemed familiar to them. _

_"Who are you?" Alex demanded. The couple smiled warmly._

_"I'm sad you don't remember us," She said. Then she shrugged, and grabbed the man's hand. _

_"We're your parents."_

* * *

"How'd you do that?" Gear asked as J'onn's eyes stopped glowing. He shrugged and looked around, only to find that Thor and Batman had joined them as well.

"I simply dug deep enough for a further, happier memory. Although, it did not seem like they knew who they were, even though the resemblance was uncanny."

"Resemblance? Like, family members? That's impossible, the only family those to have are me and the Avengers," Gear stated. J'onn shook his head.

"Could it be that they could have been lying to you when you met hem?" Batman questioned. Thor and Cap shook their heads.

"No. They're not the type of people who lie to family. They probably really didn't know," Cap sad. Thor nodded.

"I would have to agree with him, Man of Bats. Those two are extremely loyal, like Gear. They would have told us if they knew."

"Not only that, but it could just be all in their heads. There's no definite chance hey actually have blood family. Sometimes the mind makes them dream about what they want the most, and I don't think they have ever had any parents, or love of the parents, so that's the delusion their minds made," Gear said, crossing her arms over her chest. Sh glanced over a the twins, who had their tails tangled up, and they looked peaceful. That was the first time she had ever seen them like that. Especially Alex, whose mouth started twitching into a small smile.

"But right now, who cares," She said. "They're happy for once."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Third Person:**

Alex sighed as she set down the supplies she had scrapped from the old machine to start on the actual portal that they would be walking through. she couldn't get that dream out of her head. She couldn't stop letting her imagination run wild for a few minutes and think that she actually had a mom and dad, and the Ringleader really had kidnapped them when they were ten and wiped their memories. That maybe they actually did have a life before the Ringleader. After all, most of their dreams were memories.

But that was absurd.

There was no way it was possible. Then again...Ringleader was a skrull...

"Alex, snap out of it!" Axel said, snapping his fingers in front of his face. She shook her head.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just...I don't even know anymore. But enough about me, let's...Let's get started."

Axel gave his sister a once-over and sighed, knowing it was best not to argue with her. But he was still a little worried. she was never this deep in thought about something like a dream. She was always so focused. He smiled slightly.

"Look, we'll dig into it when we get back to out world."

"I know."

They worked for hours in silence until Alex decided to break it.

_"All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places_  
_Worn out faces_

_Rising early for their daily races_  
_Going nowhere_  
_Going nowhere_

_The tears are filling up their glasses_  
_No expression_  
_No expression_

_Hide my head _  
_I want to drown my sorrow_  
_No tomorrow_  
_No tomorrow_

_And I find it kinda funny_  
_I find it kinda sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying_  
_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_  
_I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles _  
_It's a very very_

_Mad world_  
_Mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday _  
_Happy Birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen _  
_Sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me _  
_No one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me _  
_What's my lesson_

_Look right through me _  
_Look right through me_

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very very _  
_Mad world _  
_Mad world_

_Enlarging your world_

_Mad world"_

Axel smiled, just listening instead of joining in like usual. On songs like that she had a wonderful voice, but on the more up-beat songs, not so much. That's why ninety percent of the time she beat-boxed, making the music there without any instruments.

* * *

Kaldur smiled at the music coming from the twin's room. It was Alex singing, he could tell that much. He was so focused on listening that he hadn't realized Nightwing show up until he clapped a hand on his shoulder and led him away from the door.

"Dude, why don't you just ask her out?" He said as he led him to the infirmary, where Artemis was. He shrugged.

"They will be leaving soon. It would be best not to get to attached."

Nightwing pursed his lips, knowing his friend did have an extremely valid point. He didn't want to see him heart broken again. Well, at least Wally was back.

"Hey, guys," Kid Flash said as they walked in. Wally was awake-sort of, but he had no memory of what happened or how he got there. His last memory was from six months ago.

"How you feeling?" Nightwing asked. Wally shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. I'm still a little confused on how I got here, though."

"Yeah, they did say there could have been a little bit of memory loss. But don't worry, you'll be back in no time."

"Who's 'they?'"

Kaldur couldn't help but smile. It occurred to him that neither of them had met the twins, or the other Avengers. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Would you like to meet them?"

* * *

"Alex, Axel, Gear," Steve said as he poked his head in the room. They all three simultaneously turned their heads, Gear lifting up her yellow-tinted goggles as she did so.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked, setting down his air compressor. Steve smiled and motioned for them to follow him. He couldn't wait to see what their reaction would be. Especially since they were the ones that had brought him back. They were finally getting thanked for something good they did instead of having food thrown at them. On their way there, Captain Marvel and Thor decided to join them.

"You're Alex and Axel, right? That is so cool how you brought Kid Flash back. By the way, were you born looking like that or did you get it from, like, a mad scientist or something?" Captain Marvel said. "I've dealt with this brain, who wanted to take my brain out. After that I met this tiger and we became friends sort of and Superboy met Wulf, and stuff."

"Well, at the moment e currently aren't really sure anymore, and yes, we did get all of this beast-like stuff from a mad scientist called the Ringleader, who's a skrull, who is bad."

Before Red-Cap could say anything else, Blue-Cap stopped and gestured towards the door.

"He's in there," He said, pointing, "And Cap? Don't spoil it for them."

Captain Marvel salutedd.

"You got it, Cap."

"Wow, that is going to get really confusing, really fast" Alex said. Axel smirked.

"It already is," Gear said. The twins laughed, and they finally walked through the door. But all of the laughter stopped when they saw who it was.

"Hey, Kid Flash, right?" Axel asked. Wally nodded.

"How are you holding up?" Alex asked. KF smiled weakly at them.

"Better, thanks to you guys. It's good to see some familiar faces again. So, uh...Thanks."

The twins smiled warmly at him.

"It's our pleasure. Seriously, you live in this world, you know just how fucked up it can be," Alex said, aweful memories creeping back into her head. KF nodded in agreement.

"I wanna know how you did it, amd how you knew about him," Artemis said. They saved her boyfriend, and she wanted to know how and why.

"Well, science. He was stuck in our world so we brought him back, and CADMUS."

Atemis's eyes widened at CADMUS. She was well aware of how bad they could be, and she didn't like them or anyone that to do with CADMUS. Except Superboy. He was pretty cool.

"Why were you in CADMUS?" She asked.

"It's a bit hard to explain," Alex said. "See, we were trying to get Goldilocks here back to Asgard because his dad, Odin, went into the Odinsleep to replenish his powers, leaving Asgard almoat completely defenseless. We were making a simple portal, and during the most sensitive part in making it, Hulk hit Thor and he landed on the control panel and we got sent here and Axel and I woke up in CADMUS. It wasn't very fun."

"Anyway, while we were there they showed us these videos on the heroes who had died and stuff. Also not fun."

"And that answers you questions, I hope," Gear said. Artemis looked dumbfounded for a few moments.

"Well, uh, thanks. We owe you one."

"No, just consider it a thanks from us. We wouldn't even have the supplies we need for the machines if it weren't for you guys," Alex said.

"Besides," Axel cut in, "The world needs more heroes."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**Third Person:**

Canary watched as Axel sat kind of awkwardly in the large fluffy chair, brushing the tip of his tail as he did so.

"Tell me," she said, "Why did you finally to try out therapy?"

"Because Steve said it would be good, and, at this particular moment in time, Alex is sparring, so she'll be to distracted to actually pay attention to our conversation."

"She can do that?" Canary asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded.

"Yeah, we have this mental connection, so we can hear each others thoughts all the time and we can also have the same dream if we're asleep at the same time."

"Very interesting. And is that what was happening when J'onn had to go into your minds?"

Axel pursed his lips and looked downcast, not wanting to answer that question. After a few moments of silence Canary put a comforting hand on his knee. He flinched at her touch.

"It's okay," she said, "Nothing leaves this room."

"Then...Yeah. That's exactly what was happening."

"Do you wanna talk about the dream?"

Axel rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Not particularly, but I know you're gonna bug me later on. It was about when we were in CADMUS. Uh...A memory, really."

"Care to...Elaborate?"

Axel's face hardened as the thoughts crept back into his head. The memories of being tortured and cut open. They flooded his mind, and he didn't even realize he was shaking until Canary took his hand.

"They...They cut us open, and poked and prodded and played with us, and...It was terrifying. There's only one other thing that can scare me that much."

"And what is that?"

"The Box."

"The what?"

"The box. A psychological torture room that blocks off all of your senses, and when you come out, it's extremely painful."

"Who would make such a thing?"

"The person who made us-er, at least the person who we think made us. Ever since J'onn went dream walking in our heads we've been having a few doubts."

"About what?"

"Whether or not we had a life before Ringleader."

"Ringleader?"

"The skrull who put is through hell and back. See, skrulls are shape shifting aliens that tried to take over the world, but it didn't really work out because of the Avengers, so she either kidnapped us and wiped our memories, or she made us straight from the test tube. Either way, in her eyes we're still weapons. Nothing more and nothing less."

Canary looked at Axel with an almost concerned face. Through what he just said she took it as a part of him feeling like he was a monster, a weapon to be wielded when the time was right, instead of a person with actual thoughts and feelings. Se couldn't even begin to imagine a life like that.

"That's awful," She said. Then she sighed. "So, apart from all of that, is there anything or anyone that makes you happy?"

"Well...Uh...I like Gear and the Avengers, and uh...I like to draw and read...And I like music. But usually I'm the one singing. Alex usually beat boxes. She's really good to, especially with our screwed up voice boxes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, when we roar like an animal or something it sounds like a whole bunch of all sorts of animals, and we can also mimic voices because of that. It helps."

"You seem oddly cooperative," Canary stated with a raised eyebrow. Axel nodded.

"Y-yeah. I'm the more cooperative twin. Alex is more stubborn than the Hulk."

"How does she deal with her problems?"

"She buries it deep down or fight it out." Canary raised an eyebrow.

"Fights it out?"

* * *

"Okay," Alex said, cracking the knuckles of her real hand with her fake, "I choose...Hulk, Batman, Hawkgirl, and...Wonder Woman."

"Wait...All of us? All at once?" Wonder Woman said. Hulk scoffed and crossed his arms as Alex nodded.

Batman narrowed his eyes slightly. If she was wanting to spar all of them then she must be incredibly strong. After all, she did spar the Hulk almost every day, not to mention she was put through all sorts of torture. Or she was pushing herself to prove a point. Either way it would be a bit embarrassing if he lost considering Nightwing, Kaldur, Thor, Captain America, and Stark were watching.

"Yup," Alex nodded. "I've been needing a good work out for days."

"Are you sure?" Hawkgirl asked as she grabbed her mace. Alex shrugged.

"Why not? I was trained for this."

With a big roar, Hulk lunged for Alex, who easily side stepped and headed straight for Batman, who was already preparing for her attack, but instead of striking, Alex jumped up and spread her wings, letting them carry her to Wonder Woman, who tried tying her up with her lasso. She swerved and it entangled Hawkgirl. Alex smirked, but it quickly fell away when Hulk grabbed her ankle and threw her to the ground. She groaned and sat up out of the Alex-Sized hole in the ground.

"Man, you have no idea how much I missed this," Alex said as she dodged one of Batman's punches and kicked him in the gut, making him double over. She took his head and rammed it against her knee, sending him stumbling back a few feet, and making his nose bleed. Across the room they could hear Nightwing whistle.

Before she could go back to Hulk, she was hit in the stomach with Hawkgirl's mace. She gripped the handle after sliding back a few feet and threw it right back at her, hitting her feet so she went out of control on her flying for a bit. She took that chance to jump up and grab Hawkgirl's ankles, and throw her at Wonder Woman while Batman used his grappling hook to grab onto Alex's fake arm. She didn't even feel it until she was pulled down slightly. She looked down and ripped the cord off of her arm and letting it drop as she tucked in her wings and landed on the Hulk's back. However, in that particular moment Axel decided to join the audience. She hopped off of Hulk, using him as a spring board and calmly walked over.

"Your turn," He said, jabbing a thumb towards the door. She sighed.

"Fine. Finish this fight for me,would ya?"

"My pleasure."

"Oh, wait, Axel. Where's the room?"

"Allow me to show you the way," Kaldur said, stepping forward. Axel smirked and nudged Alex in the ribs before joining the fight. She glared at the back of his head before following Kaldur out the door, and in the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw Steve smirk.

"Thanks," She said once she was sure they were out of ear shot. He nodded.

"It is my pleasure."

"So...Uh...How you doing?"

"I am...Well. And you?"

"Peachy. Just...Not the therapy type, you know?"

"You don't seem like that type."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"What type do I seem like?"

"The type to buries everything deep down so they can try and forget the pain."

"And where do you come up with tha conclusion?"

"You haven't spoken a word about what happened in CADMUS or anything traumatic that happened in your world, like your arm."

He noticed how she stiffened slightly at the mention of her arm, but she kept up her fake smile.

"That stuff is a little _to _personal."

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm sure any of us would understand."

"I'm sure you would, too. But you know, some things are just better left unsaid."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a grenade, and as long as I'm close to people, they're gonna get hurt by me whether it was intentional or not. They're always worried about me and how I'm doing and...I don"t want that. I wanna be the one to worry about them, not the other way around."

"Well trust and worry is a two way street, even if you know they can handle themselves. All you have to do is believe in yourself. We are here."

Alex smiled at Kaldur, who stopped and turned to smile back at her.

"Alex, I-"

"-There you are."

They turned to Canary, whow as waiting in the doorway for Alex.

"Come on in."

"Okay, just give me a sec. What is it you were gonna say?"

"Uh...It...It can wait until your session with Black Canary is over. I have to...Uh...Check on Kid Flash. I will...See you later?"

"Sure. See ya."

The two girls watched as Kaldur quickly left in the direction opposite of the infirmary.

"Well that was interesting," Canary said. "Now come on and grab a seat."

Alex shrugged and flopped down in the chair Axel had been in.

"Whatever."

Canary leaned forward, resting her head on her hands, her index finger on her chin.

"Axel tells me you're more stubborn than Hulk," Canary started off. Alex blew the bangs out of her face only to let them fall back into place.

"Yup."

"Any reason for that?"

Alex shrugged and dangled her wings over the side of her chair.

"Occupational hazard, I guess? I don't know, it"s just my nature."

"Care to...Elaborate?"

"If I had a life before Ringleader it got wiped from my brain and I was taught like that. I've been that way for as long as I can remember. And I remember just about everything."

"And what did this Ringleader do to you?"

Alex stiffened ever so slightly at the question. She didn't like talking about it.

"Took my tear glands out so I can't cry, uh, beat us half to death with her whip almost ever day, trained us till we dropped from exhaustion, starved us, and put is in this thing Axel and I call the box. One of the only things I'm afraid of."

"Sounds rough. What's something else you're afraid of?"

"...You would probably think I'm crazy."

"I swear I won't laugh."

"I don't care about that. I just don't want to be thrown in some loony bin with all the other crazy people. I've had way to much of something extremely similar to that. I just don't want you tel tell my teammates. I don't want them to worry.

"You have my word."

"I...I'm afraid of me. Well, what I think I might become...And what's inside my head."

"That's completely normal for some people."

"I know, but...Every time I spar with a team member or go off to fight some bad guy trying to take over New York, I instantly come up with the best way to beat them...Permanently. And I'm afraid that if I don't keep a lid on it, I'll turn into that monster that Ringleader wants me to be."

"Life will get better."

"Not for us. We're lab rats, science experiments. She's not in control righyt now, and she'd hate that more than anything. You can use a spear as a walking stick but it won't change its nature."

"It doesn't matter what the others say, or made you believe. Your past doesn't matter. What matters is you and your choices."

"I know...I just," she sighed, "I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm starting to wonder what's really right and wrong."

Canary smiled softly at her. She had been warned Alex would be stubborn, but she was starting to open up a little, which was progress.

"Well," she said, placing a hand on her knee. Alex flinched away slightly. "Until then you can go shopping. I highly doubt that those rags are what you usually wear."

Alex smirked and looked down at her pants and sports bra.

"I hear that."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**Third Person:**

"Come on," Megan said, as she pulled Alex away from her brother and the machine, "It'll be fun!"

"I don't even know what 'It'll' is!" She protested, reaching for her screwdriver. Megan used he telekinesis to push it away and pick her up.

"Axel, a little help?" She said. Before he could do anything, Nightwing, Kaldur, and Superboy hauled him to his feet.

"We're borrowing him for the day," Nightwing said.

"Wait," Alex said, grabbing onto the door way, "What's going on?"

"You, Alex," Gear said, walking up to the flailing Alex and placing her necklace with the white half of the Yin-Yang symbol around her neck, changing her appearance so she looked like a normal human being, "Are going to have fun for once."

"I was having fun."

_"That _was not having fun, girl," Bee said. "Shopping is fun. But-kicking is fun. But having your head stuck in some machine is not. You need to live, girl."

Alex placed two fingers to her neck an nodded.

"Yeah, I still have a pulse. I'm living. _Now drop me!"_

"Never," Gear said with a smirk. Alex huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she uncontrollably flipped upside down. She was carried through the cafeteria where Stark and Hulk were having lunch.

"One word and you both are dead," She said threateningly. Stark put his hands u as if to say _'I surrender,' _while Hulk just laughed.

"Lift me up just a little more, please," Alex said. Without really knowing why, Megan did. She almost dropped Alex from laughing to hard when Hulk had his face sent into his food. Alex smirked and waved as the girls ran/flew out of the room before Hulk could catch them.

As they ran through the halls, they passed many other heroes, including Batman, Thor, Superman, and Captain America. Alex sighed.

"We're here," Megan announced. Alex smiled.

"Finally, can you let me walk on my own, now?"

"Not a chance, _It Happened in Dream," _Gear said. Alex groaned.

"You know, if I actually had more than water and a few apples in my stomach I would totally barf on you right now."

"Which is exactly why I'm standing all the way over here."

"Fine. Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"We told you," Bee said with a smirk, "We're going shopping."

* * *

"Wait, guys," Axel said, trying to get away from them. However, Superboy was dragging him by the his foot so he wouldn't run, and his hands and wings were pinned against his body. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Nightwing said, giving him a thumbs up. Axel groaned and let his head fall to the ground. The he remembered that if his fur rubbed the wrong way, it would be a pain to get it back into place, so he lifted his head again with a sigh.

"If Hulk or Stark sees me they're never gonna let me live this down."

"That's okay, we already video taped your sister being dragged off to go shopping."

Axel glanced at Tony and a food-soaked Hulk, who was growling about a slice of pepperoni getting stuck in his nose.

"Where are you going anyway?" He asked. Axel shrugged as Nightwing grinned.

"We're gonna have a guy's day out while the girls go shopping," he explained. Axel looked scared for a moment.

"Help."

"Actually, Axel, I think I wanna join."

"Me too," Hulk said. Stark smirked and nodded.

"I'll go get Steve and Thor."

"Heeeelp."

Hulk smirked and picked Axel up by the scruff of his neck. Axel winced.

"Ow ow ow ow ow, my fur!"

"Deal with it, Furball," Hulk said as he threw Axel over his shoulder like a normal person would a sack of potatoes. Axel groaned slightly. Hulk snuffed.

"Got any duct tape?" He asked. Nightwing nodded and took out a roll for Hulk, who put it over Axel's mouth. Axel kicked him on the face. Superboy smirked.

"What are we waiting for," Kaldur said, "Kid Flash gets very impatient."

* * *

"Go pick out something nice and decent," Gear said, pushing Alex into a dressing room with an arm full of clothes. Alex sighed.

"Whatever. Don't forget we have to get some stuff for Axel, too."

"Already on it."

Alex was about to reply, but Gear's foot steps faded quickly as she ran off to the mens section.

She looked in the mirror for the first time in weeks after she took her torn up sports bra off (her clothes looked normal too, thanks to the necklace). Her hair was a bit tangled, and there were huge bags under the eye that wasn't covered by black hair. She also looked extremely thin, and her torso was covered in bruises. But the necklace hid most of her scars. And she was glad it did. If it didn't she would be starring at a giant 'Y' on her chest.

Old memories started seeping through her brain as she got dressed. She hadn't told anyone about what really happened. Not even Cap, and he was the Avenger she trusted most. And it wasn't because he had adopted her and Axel. It was just his character. Cap was that kind of person you couldn't help but look up to.

She shook her head as she growled slightly, trying to fit into a pair of size four black cargo jeans. They were just barely to big. That meant she needed a belt.

Curse Luthor for under feeding her and Axel.

When she was done getting dressed she felt about as much in her comfort zone like Cap and his shield. He felt naked without it.

She wore black cargo jeans with black combat boots and a green tank top, and some white fingerless gloves. She always wore that, except minus the green. She usually wore a black tank top with her half of the Yin-Yang on her chest. After that she detached her bangs from her hair and put it in a ponytail, leaving her bangs on her face.

"You done yet? Megan got you something and I already bought the clothes."

"Do I even want to know where you got the money?"

"Probably not. Now let's go!"

Alex opened the door and stuffed her tattered outfit in the garbage before meeting up with Megan and Karen, ignoring the whistles of guys as she walked passed them.

"You look comfortable," Megan said.

"I feel that way," Alex replied with a satisfied sigh. The girls smiled, and Megan got excited.

"Close your eyes," she said. Alex raised an eyebrow at the excited martian, who was holding something behind her bag.

"Go on, shut them."

Alex sighed again and closed her eyes as Megan put something on her head. Then she hears a small click.

"Okay, now look."

Alex opened her good eye and looked in the tiny mirror to see that Meagan had pulled her bangs back using a gray headband with black stripes. She never realized how good she looked like that, and without meaning to, her other eye opened up and widened with the other. She also realized that the scar Zemo had given her showed, even with the necklace on, but they didn't say anything. She was extremely thankful for that.

"It looks amazing on you," Megan said. Karen nodded in agreements while Alex smiled sheepishly.

"Uh...Thanks?"

"Here, dude," Gear said, handing her every shopping bag they had, "Since you're the strongest I volunteer you as tribute."

"Don't think for a second we're not gonna start training when we get back," Alex said smugly.

"Whatever, man. In return you have to go shopping with me more often."

"Deal."

* * *

"What button do you press to leap, Wing of Night?" Thor asked as he looked at the controller, a confused look on is face.

"You press B, now hurry up, they're win-Nevermind."

"Why?"

"They won. Axel, I thought you said you were bad at video games." Axel shrugged and smirked.

"Never said that. I said I didn't play them that often. Not as often at Steve by the way." Alex gestured towards Steve, who still had his eyes glued to the screen. "He gets really competitive when we play. Which is why we stopped playing _Monopoly."_

"What I've learned over the years is," Stark said, "Is that a family that doesn't play _monopoly_ together stays together."

"That game is as bad as _Uno_ or _Cards Against Humanity," _Axel stated.

"We do not have those over here," Kaldur said. Axel laughed and clapped a hand on is shoulder.

"Well, Kal, you guys need to come over to out place sometime while we're all still alive."

"Indeed," Thor said with a grin as he took his helmet off and placed it on Beast Boy's head. He chuckled as it fell over one eye.

"That sounds like fun, plus we would be able to meet your family," Kid Flash said.

"Actually, I'm not really sure on that."

Everyone but the Avengers and Kaldur looked at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I have blood parents or not. If I don't, I'm sevenish, if I do, seventeenish. It just depends. Oh, but we do ave a dad. His name is Captain Steve Rogers."

"So...Him?" Impulse asked, pointing to Steve. Axel nodded.

"...How...?"

"We're adopted."

The guys all turned to the door to see Alex with a smirk on her face and a shopping bag in her hand. She threw it at Axel's face.

"For you, Gear bought 'em."

"Tha...Uh..."

Alex raised an eyebrow as Axel pulled a pair of lacy purple underwear from the bag. Everyone almost died from laughter, except for Alex, who just called for Gear.

"What? What's-Ah, shittles, gimme those. These ones are yours."

"What's with your hair?" Axel asked as he looked through his bag. Alex shrugged.

"Megan got it."

"That's all crash, but what happened to your face?" Impulse said, racing in front of Alex.

"Zemo. Zemo happened."

"Uh...Who?"

"One of Cap's old enemies from World War II," Axel explained. Alex nodded. Before she could say anything else she was lifted into the air again by Megan.

"Wait-no! Put me down! I count this as cruel and unusual punishment!"

"You're coming with us. We still have a lot more fun to do."

"Heeeeeelp."

Axel and Hulk waved as Alex was carried away again. A few minutes later they could hear Alex faintly scream,

"I will pee on all the tings you eat!"

Axel laughed.

"It's official, She's been hanging out with Gear to much."

"You two don't get out much, do you?"

"You have no idea."

"So...Little birdie told me you have the hots for Gear," Nightwing said.

"Damn it, Robin! And yeah, why wouldn't I? She is my girlfriend."

"What about Alex?"

"Single, but _really _likes Kaldur. Even if she hasn't realized it."

Everyone except Axel turned to Kaldur for clarification, but Kaldur was just as surprised as the others. Stark frowned.

"Out of all the people in our universe and she chose one from here? Man, she really is picky."

"And you all are perfectly okay with that?" Nightwing asked. They all shared a look and shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much. She dates who she wants to date," Stark said.

"Besides," Axel smirked, "If anyone hurts her emotionally like that she'll either take it out on that person or a bad guy. And then that person has a dad and..." He stopped momentarily to count on his fingers, "Fourteen really pissed off aunts and uncles to deal with, too. And a few are just reserved members...But that's only if she refuses to beat the shit out of him or her herself."

Kaldur nodded nervously and Axel smiled.

"Oh, relax. We've almost finished the machine anyway, so we'll be out of your hair soon."

"Wow, everything got really awkward. How about we play more video games?" Impulse said, stuffing the controllers in their hands. Axel shrugged.

"Whatever."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**Third Person:**

The next day the machine had to be taken down to Earth just in case it took to much power again. They were in Metropolis, the team and a few members of the Justice League crowding around them, saying their goodbyes and good lucks.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Kaldur asked as Alex fastened the rope around her waist. They did not want to get separated again in case they ended up in another world that wasn't their own.

"Of course. You've know me long enough to know that I will," She replied with a small smile. Kaldur smiled back, looking her n both of her eyes. One might have been damaged, but to him, they were both beautiful.

"I'm not gonna lie," Kid Flash said, "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"And us, you," Thor replied.

"Thanks for everything," Stark said.. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, come on, Alex," he said, "Time to go."

She frowned slightly, and without any type of warning, turned around and kissed Kaldur. As they were kissing they heard whistles and cheers from both the Avengers and the team.

"Get some, dude," Gear called, cracking a smile. Alex gave her a thumbs up and detached herself from Kaldur, who was slightly blushing. Alex smirked and took her place next to Axel and Gear.

"If you guys ever end up in our world just give us a call. We don't have Gotham or anything, just your normal New York. We'll be in the mansion that has a giant hole in it," Axel said. Alex laughed.

"Also, consider yourselves official Avengers. We would give you the cards, but...Uh...We don't have them. Anyway, try not to die, okay? I already have to many dead friends."

Nightwing mock saluted.

"Noted. Be careful, okay?"

"Careful isn't in the job description," Hulk said.

"Touche."

They all laughed awkwardly as the twins powered the machine up.

"Oh," Axel said, "One other thing. Can you do us a favor and obliterate this thing or send it into the sun or something? The last place it needs to be is with Luthor or something."

"Don't worry about that," Batman said, "Just get home."

"Sure thing, Guano," Alex said, pushing the others through. "See ya later!"

With that they were gone.

Nightwing shot a pointed look at Batman.

"I told you someone would be able to smell it through the perfume."

"Nightwing-"

"-Don't 'Nightwing' me. I am a strong independent black woman who don't need no-_mmmmrf!"_

He had been cut off by Batman's hand on covering his mouth.

"Stop talking. It's on you as well."

He nodded under Batman's grasp and he let go, the others behind him snickering. Nightwing stuck out his tongue. Kaldur sighed as he brought out his water whips and took some water from the water tower.

"Be safe," He whispered so quietly only he could hear as he struck the machine, breaking it into a million pieces.

* * *

The Avengers and Gear groaned as they sat up. The ropes connecting them were gone, and they were in beds. Across the room, the Black Panther held a clipboard, checking Steve's vitals.

"How are you?" He asked the twins. They shrugged.

"A little battered and bruised, but okay."

"Hawkeye and the others are in the living room," he stated. The twins nodded and climbed out of bed, along with Gear, Thor, and Hulk. But before they could completely leave, Panther stopped them.

"It is good to see you all again," He said. He sounded relieved, like it hadn't only been just a couple of months.

When they got to the living room, they were all tackled with hugs.

"Oh my gosh, it's been forever!" Jan said as she tackled Alex. "Oh my gosh, your hair is up! What happened?"

"Uh, shopping with a martian and how long have we been gone on this end?"

"An entire year," Hawkeye replied. Axel whistled.

"Really? It's only been a couple months for us."

"This means Reed owes me a twenty," Alex said. "Does anyone have a crowbar, because she is literally suffocating me."

"What happened anyway?" Carol asked.

"A number of things. We met some friendly aleans and Alex got a boyfriend and we got tortured, and we brought back a dead person that wasn't really dead, he was just stuck in our world, umm-

"-Can we talk about this over some shwarma?" Hawkeye said. "I'm starving."

"Your stomach is more of a black hole than an actual black hole," Gear said. "I'm in."

The twins stood there for a few moments as they walked to the door, and when they were almost out the door, Jan stuck her head back in.

"Hey, you guys coming?"

The twins looked at each other and smiled.

"Wouldn't miss is for the world."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys! I really hoped you enjoyed this story, and if you did, there's gonna be a sequel where everything is reversed. It's gonna be called Reversed. You can thank Clockwork's Apprentice because she talked me into doing one. I mean, who wouldn't want to see a prank war between Deadpool and Nightwing? Anyway, thanks for reading!

**~SoN~**


End file.
